Caged Bird
by Wild'nFree
Summary: Dick, Babs, and Chris get arrested. And what the hell does this have to die with zebra stripes?...


A/N: I got this idea from reading 'That Awkward Moment When' by cooliochick5 on FanFiction. (S)he had a chapter in it and in it, it said: "…or get arrested again…" I'm like 0.o I WANNA WRITE A STORY ABOUT ROBIN GETTING ARRESTED! So after you read this, you should check that story out! I'm actually trying to make this story as funny as I possibly can because that author's story was HILARIOUS!

Disclaimer: Me no own YJ

_Caged Birds_

"We're all going to die."

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE? I AM GOING TO DO DIE HORRIBLE, TRAGIC DEATH! MY DADS THE COMISSIONER! HE'S GONNA KILL ME FOR GETTING ARRESTED!"

"Hey, stop freaking out. I said that we're all going to die."

"He's got that right," Dick mumbled, squished against the window in the back of a crowded Gotham City police car, his leg sticking slightly to the hard plastic. 'I'm going to have to say good by to Robin for a little while cause of this…'

"Who was the idiot that said this was a good idea, anyway?" Chris Eighs yelled/asked, twisting his body around to face his partners in crime. Barbara Gordon was sitting next to him, in the middle of the police car, freaking out inwardly, and Richard Grayson was beside her, squished against the tinted window. They could see white and black rub off of them all and onto the back of the seat ever time they moved, but they didn't care. They were too busy freaking out.

"It was yours," Dick muttered. "Because of you, I'm in some deep shit."

"Oh… It was my idea… WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TRY TO TALK ME OUT OF IT!" Chris screamed loud enough for the police officer to hear in the front seat even though an almost sound roof glass wall was between them.

"Shut it, ya lil' punk!"

"Hey, old man, suck on my—!"

"Chris!" Barbara yelled, slapping her friend in the back of the head. "Be polite to your elders!"

"Gosh, Babs, you don't have to sound like his mom," Dick muttered. The red head turned toward him, her blue eyes sharp and glaring.

"Dick, I think you really want your lil' dick ripped off because Barbara looks like she's about to kill you and you're future generations."

"My dick is NOT small! Its big, see—!" Dick said, starting to lift up his arms up from his lap before the older teenager stopped him from showing Chris how exactly 'big' he was…

"I don't wanna hear how big it is!" Barbara squealed, closing her eyes and covering her ears. Dick and Chris mentally congratulated themselves on getting their friend to shut up and not freak out about getting arrested.

The black and white car finally pulled up at the police station, the Commissioner and Bruce. When the car pulled to a stop in front of them, The Commish opened up the door and threw a towel at his daughter before walking off into the building. Babs gulped, covered herself with the towel, and followed after him, hurrying to catch up to her middle aged father.

"I'll see you in hell, Gordon!" Chris yelled out as he was led away by the police officer that was driving the car away into a different part of the building to go to a holding cell. "Toodles, Grayson." With that, Chris moved out of the way every time the police officer tried to put cuffs on him and randomly started dancing closer and closer to the older male. The officer was backing away, not wanting to get touched by the naked, black and white covered male.

"See you at you're execution," Dick called out to his friend, smirking as he saw his friend try to fuck with his guard before deciding to turn around and face his angry adopted father.

"Before I'm gonna die, I'm gonna place on the blame on Eighs' shoulders. It was his idea after all…"

"Richard, you helped pull the idea out and put it in the open. Go to the car, I have to finish filling out some paper work," Bruce said sharply, Dick wincing at his words. He was in some DEEP shit. "And if you try to run, you'll be permanently taken out of your _club_."

_Club_: Young Justice.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,' Dick chanted in his mind as he walked over to his fathers (VERY) expensive black Porsche, climbing into the passenger seat. He waited for his mentor for ten minutes before the very pissed of adult climbed into the driver's seat and backed out of the parking spot and out the exit, onto the road. Bruce looked over at Dicks own grey seat, wincing at the sight of the dark grey fabric being covered in white and black flakes and paint before turning his attention back to driving.

"Dick Grayson, why would you pull some stupid prank like that?"

"I thought I could get away with it?"

"Wrong answer."

"I've noticed that young rich people get thrown in jail quite frequently. I'm just helpin' keep our image up, Bruce."

"Wrong answer, again."

"When Eighs brought it up, it sounded like too much fun to pass up. I didn't think that it would end out this way."

"Richard, this is EIGHS we're talking about. His ideas always go wrong."

"I should remember that for future moments."

"You said that last time this happened."

"Well, this time sounded more asterous than last time, so we went with it…"

"How does painting your whole body in zebra print and running around Gotham completely naked sound 'asterous'?"

"It was the way he said it that made it sound asterous."

"Was it?"

"Yes it was."

"I have another thing that will be even more _asterous_ for you."

"What is it?" Dick asked, scared of the outcome of this conversation. It really wasn't going the way he wanted it to go, but he knew that he couldn't get arrested and then get off without a consequence.

"Well," Bruce Wayne said, pulling up to the front gates, typing in the code for them to enter the yard. They watched the dark colored gates swing open before them, completely rust and squeak free (Alfred is the AWESOMEST butler ever!) and Bruce drove at a very slow speed. "As punishment, you are GROUNDED. No Young Justice, no electronics, no freedom. You'll be a caged bird for the next few days."

"Seriously, a pun?"

"Yes. Now when we get in the house you will FLY upstairs and take a shower. I want all that paint off of you before you sit down and eat. Oh, and don't forget pants. I want you to wear pants, too."


End file.
